New Beginning
by ShadowDragon03
Summary: * No War * This is an Eric/OC fanfic. Cleo has always watched the Dauntless jump to and from the train during school, hoping and wishing she could be like them. So she transfers from the loving, caring faction of Amity to Dauntless. Her opinion completely changes especially when she meets a certain leader... Year after Tris, Eric and Four are 19, Tris 17.
1. Chapter 1

The Dauntless burst out of the door leading to the Choosing Ceremony and run down the street towards the train. I gather my red dress in my hands and run after them kicking off my shoes as I run. I run to the front of the crowd with the other Dauntless, thanking myself that I practiced running before I transfered. We stop at the tracks and start to climb, once we get to the platform on top we only have a second or two before thee train comes around the corner. We take off running again and as the train passes we jump inside, the Dauntless born jump in first and I jump in the car in between the transfers and Dauntless born. I swing myself inside and sit on the floor of the cart waiting for what is next.

Not even five minutes later I hear people yelling again so I look outside the door to see people jumping out of the cart in front of me. When the rooftop that they were jumping on top of comes to me, I go all the way back, fear tearing at my emotions and I sprint out of the cart. I push with my foot off of the cart and I land on the rooftop on my side and roll. I get up and see that my brand new red dress is torn but I didn't care, I hated the colors red and yellow. I run over to where the rest of the people were. They were surrounding a man, blond hair slicked back in the middle, the sides shaved, he had piercing in his ears and one eyebrow piercing, weird. " Listen up!" His voice boom and the whole rooftop was silent," If you want to get into Dauntless, this is the way in," He says and points off the side of the building," If you don't have the guts to jump, well," He pauses and looks around the crowd and his eyes land on me. He smirks," Then you don't belong here. The transfers get to jump first," He says and looks around the crowd again.

" No one?" He quirks up an eyebrow," I will," I say before I even know what i'm doing, " A hippie?" He questions and I walk up," She's not even wearing shoes!" Someone comments and the crowd starts to laugh. I ignore the comment and look over the side of the building, looking into nothing but a big, black abyss in the pavement," Today initiate," The man says and I look over to him, now noticing how much more attractive he is now that i'm closer up. I look away and step up onto the side of the building that is barely half a foot in width, I take a deep breath and fall into the, I hope not, endless abyss.

 **Hi! Ok so this is my first Fanfic, but I promise if I can get enough reviews I will make the chapters longer, I just want to see if it's good enough so far to continue on!**


	2. Chapter 2

I land in a net and bounce a couple times and I can't help the smile crossing my face. I stop bouncing and I see a hand, I grab it and it helps me out of the net. I land on the ground with both feet I see a large man with blue eyes and brown hair look down at me," Name?" I just stare at him trying to come up with something," Hello? Do you have a name or what?" He asks again getting impatient," U-um Cloe, my names Cloe," I manage to stumble out. " First jumper Cloe," The man announces and everyone around claps," Stand over there and wait for everyone else," I walk over to where h says and everyone around me is looking at me. Not liking all of the attention on me, I stand and continue to look at the net as another person falls from the roof into the net.

It takes a good fifteen for all the transfers and Dauntless born to jump down. Once everyone is down the same guy from the net starts to talk," For all of you that don't know, i'm Four. This is Tris. We are the transfer instructors, the Dauntless born you get Uriah and Lauren. Transfers and Dauntless born will train differently but will be ranked together, transfers follow me. I hope the Dauntless born don't need a tour," Four says and the group splits, and now I see how many transfers we have. I'm the only Amity, no Ablegation, four Candor, and five Erudite.

We walk around, Four and Tris showing us the it, Chasm, and now we're off to see our dorms. We stop in front of a metal door," What is this?" A Candor girl asks," This is where you're going to be sleeping at for the next three months," Tris says and opens the door. Inside there are a total of 16 beds, and my heart is suddenly in my gut, please don't tell me it's mixed. " Oh and it's a mixed bed and shower," Tris adds with a smile and I let all my hopes out the door, " You have ten minutes to get changed then meet us in the Pit," Four says and they both leave. I choose the bed in the farthest corner of the room and put my cloths on the bed. I look around and see that there is only three girls, me and two Candor. " Aw what's wrong Amity? Not enough privacy for ya?" One of the bigger Erudite guys ask making some people laugh. I turn around with a slight blush coming but I try to ignore his comment.

I decide to attempt to try and get changed without exposing too much skin. I grab the black leggings and try to put them on underneath my dress, once that's done I realize I have to pull the rest of the dress off so I can get the tank top on. I sigh irritably and hurry up and pull off the rest of the dress, I put the tank top on and notice how tight this outfit is. I throw on the jacket they give us than move to the boots they give us, they're combat boots I think. I lace them up and go out the door heading to the pit.

When I get there I notice i'm the last one," That's everyone," Tris says and we walk inside the doors. I'm blown away from the size of it, but then I notice everyone is watching us. We walk in and head towards what I can guess is the kitchen area to get food, the stares have died down with people going back to eating but some still linger, on me. As I walk past with my tray of food I feel the Dauntless's members stares on me, I see some pointing at me then others are laughing. I walk past the Dauntless born table and someone attempts to trip me, making me stumble but I don't fall. The table burst into laughter and I try to contain my anger as I walk to the table where the rest of the transfers are sitting. I sit next to Tris who gives me a sympathetic look then it goes away as the rest of the transfers come over," Looks like you're having some trouble Amity, are you gonna cry?" The same guy from earlier comments making his ' group ' start laughing, I roll my eyes.

The whole table is in conversation with each other except me, even Tris and Four are talking. I continue to move my food around on the tray not hungry, not that I was in the first place, when the whole table goes quiet. I look up and see everyone looking behind me so I turn around and see the blonde from the rooftop, right behind me. " Max still wants to talk to both of you," The man says and Four looks annoyed," We already gave him our answer, we're not changing our minds," Four says and the man looks around the table at all the looks of fear," Are you going to introduce me?" " Transfers this is Eric, one of Dauntless's leaders," Tris says with a sigh," And I will be supervising training again this year," Eric says," But obviously Max didn't get the memo then Four, how about you leave the control room sometime and go tell him," Eric says then walks away from the table. Everyone else goes back to talking except Tris and Four, so I tap Tris on the shoulder and she turns towards me," What?" She says," Um, who exactly was he?" I ask with a small voice and her eyes soften when she sees no one else is looking over at us," Sorry have to do the tough guy act 'cause we're instructors and everything. But that," Tris whispers pointing back towards Eric," Is Eric. He's Dauntless's youngest leader and is, sadly, supervising both transfer and Dauntless born initiation, especially the physical part," Tris says still whispering," But isn't he I don't know, kinda young to be a leader?" I ask still in a small voice. Tris smiles to me," No, age doesn't matter here," Tris says and gets up to throw away her tray," Initiates, training starts at 6 tomorrow don't be late," Tris yells and leaves the Pit.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't sleep my mind keeps going off on the training the next day, so I decide to get up and go on a walk. The dorms are quiet so I check my time, it's only 4 so I have enough time to get a shower so that's what I decide to do. I grab all my things for a shower including my last clean outfit, I need to go shopping, and head to the showers. I start the water while I get undressed so it warms up, once I'm undressed and I think it's warm enough I head in. I nearly scream and slip in the shower from how cold it was, I put my hand over my mouth to prevent another screech coming out and waking the whole damn compound. I step back into the path of the water and remove my hand, I continue to bite my lip for the rest of the ten minutes, 3 times faster than usually. I hurry up and finish my shower with my teeth chatters together because how cold I was plus the temperature of the underground compound at night. I hurry up and get dressed in my tight black outfit and leave the dorms.

As I walk around I notice how calming this place actually is, the light lit dimly as I walk around. The blue lights in the halls light it up just enough for you to be able to see where your going, the Pit is even better. After every eating time they move the tables out of the way so the Pit floor is empty again for the Dauntless members to have their normal day. The lights in there are like regular street lights and are a dim yellow, and since there is no sunlight coming through the gigantic window in the ceiling the Pit is nice and dark with bits of light coming from the lamps so you can see the path you are walking on. I continue to look around in the hallways and taking notice on how simple everything is compared to the type of people that live here, all energetic and lively. Hellions according to the Ablegation, and annoying to the rest but they don't care what other people think of them. That is what I want to be like, carefree.

As i'm thinking I can hear the bass through the walls as I walk past member apartments that are full of partying Dauntless and I hear the clubs around the compound as the bass is the main source of the party. Next thing I know i'm running into someone, right before I hit the floor the person catches me," Hey sexy, what you doing out here by yourself?" I hear a male ask slurring his words, breath stinks of alcohol. Drunk, great. " None of your business thank you for catching me now please let go," I say when I'm standing up again but he continues to hold me," But why? Your so pretty you obviously don't have a man?" The guy says. " I said let me go," I say loud enough so anyone close by could hear but not yelling," Hey be quiet someone might hear you," He says and starts to lean in," No!" I yell and try to get away, then the guy is snatched away. I see Eric standing there," Go now," Eric says glaring the man straight in his eyes," Fine Eric, you can have her. Turn her into another slut too, damn hot one too," The man says winking at me, Eric pushes him away," Now!" And the guy takes off running." Thank y-" " Why are you even out here initiate? You're not supposed to be out around the compound before 5 AM," Eric says to me strictly with a glare and I look at him," I-um I" " What? You can't speak English now? Hello? Answer me Amity!" Eris yells," I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk," Eric gives me a look," Sir,". I look down," I do not want to see you out of your dorm until after 5 AM until after training, understand me initiate?" Eric snarls and I nod," Ye-yes sir," I say still looking down. Eric looks to his watch," Go to breakfast, you're lucky we don't wake initiates until 5 before training," Eric says and walks away.

The walk to breakfast was uneventful since I was walking by myself. I grab my plate and sit at the table farthest from the door and eat. I finish so I decide to head to training early and walk back out of the Pit.

" There are three stages of training, first is physical, second mental, and the last is the final test," Tris says walking in front of the initiates, all of a sudden the front doors to the training room slam open and in walks Eric," Your late," Four says looking to Eric," And why do you give a fuck?" Eric says glaring towards him," Because you are supposed to lead by example," Four says with a slight attitude," I don't give a shit and besides I'm a leader, you shouldn't have that tone of voice with me," Eric snarls and walks over to the punching bags to answer a phone call. " Anyways," Tris rolls her eyes," At the end of every stage there will be cuts, meaning that some of you will leave the Dauntless compound and become factionless," Tris says as Four pulls out something that looks like a remote, he presses a button then puts it on the ground. A screen pops up with all of our names on it," This is what will show you your rankings, right now you are ranked by your jumping order, so Cleo is first and so on," Everyone turns their heads towards me and I feel like I shrunk down to the size on a ant. " But these rankings will most likely change by the end of the day. If you are below this red line," Tris says pointing," By the end of the stage you are gone. We will be having people leave at the end of every stage, especially the last stage," Tris says as Eric walks back over and joins us," Also you and the Dauntless born are scored together so your screwed if you don't get at least top seven," Eric says with a sick, twisted smile. He looks over all of out terrified faces," Now that you have some inspiration, I want laps," Eric says dropping his face, we all start running as I see him and Four start talking and it doesn't look good.

After we run six laps we're told to stretch which takes about ten minutes, and I'm kinda disappointed that the conversation between Eric and Four didn't turn into a full out fist fight. It is Dauntless after all. " Okay go over to the shooting range, we're going to start with handguns today. I will show you the proper form only once so pay attention," Tris yells so we all follow her. She grabs the handgun and she gets ready so I make note of her stance, feet shoulder length apart, elbows slightly bent, arms raised to chest level, and shes leaning forward a little. I see she takes a breath and she pulls the trigger as she breaths back out, it's a perfect bulls-eye," Your turn,". We go to a spot in front of a target, I pick up the handgun and it's heavier than I thought so I almost drop it," Amity, have you never held anything before? That is a loaded weapon so you are to treat it like a loaded weapon and not like a fucking retard," I hear Eric yell at me and everyone stops and looks at me trying to hold in their laughter or with amused looks," Yes sir," I say and get a better grip on the pistol. I get in the same position, or at least I think it's the same position, and I take the shot. It barely skims the outer most ring," Loosen up the arms more, relax. Lean forward slightly nad feet farther apart," I hear Tris say from behind me," Yes ma'am," I say and fix my stance. I fire again and see it hits the second ring, I see everyone else has only hit the third or not hit the target at all. So I smile so myself and continue shooting.

" Did you not hear what I said earlier Candor?" I hear Eric yell and everyone stops," Yes it won't happen again," The Candor says. I now see what is happening, the gun is on the ground and the Candor is on the ground with Eric's knee on his head," Obviously not is you were being a dumb-ass with it. You are to stay after training instead of going to dinner and I will make sure you will never do that again," Eric yells at him. The Candor nods so Eric lets him go," Get your asses back to work, all of you!" Eric yells when he sees all of us stopped and we continue to shoot until lunch.

We head to lunch and I sit by myself as usual. Nobody wants to be seen with the "Amity", so I watch everyone else talk and laugh with each other, I even see Four and Tris laughing and talking together. I continue to look around the room til my eyes land where I'm guessing where the leaders are standing talking about something. I see Eric looking calculatingly around the room until his eyes meet mine, now we are stuck in a staring contest. I put up my walls and I can tell that he does the same, I see he's trying to figure me out but can't. Finally he just smirks then walks out of the room and I'm left with a confused look on my face as we're called back for the rest of training.

 **Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all! I had to rewrite this again because my computer erased it all so that sucked. I've been forgetting to do this so, I don't own Divergent or any of it's character's except my OC's. I hope you enjoyed, please read, review, and follow!**

 **\- ShadowDragon03**


End file.
